headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellblazer 2
"A Feast of Friends" is the title to the second issue of the ''Hellblazer'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Jamie Delano with artwork and inks by John Ridgway. It was colored by Lovern Kindzierski and lettered by Annie Halfacree. The story was edited by Karen Berger. This issue shipped with a February, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy. Synopsis John Constantine returns to the Midnight Club. Papa Midnite brings him down to the arena where he witnesses a sporting event pitting two of Midnite's zombie servants against one another in a fighting tournament. As blood sprays across the room, the two discuss their plans concerning the threat of Mnemoth. Midnite has Gary Lester contained in a cell. He is to be the bait with which they will contain the demon, but first they must intensify the pangs of Gary's drug withdrawal. John tries to comfort Gary, promising that he will take good care of him, but he knows that this situation can only end badly for both of them. Midnite tells them they will be ready to fight the demon at dawn. Constantine returns to his hotel room where he finds the spirits of several of his old friends watching over him. These spirits represent former members of the Newcastle Crew, who recently lost their lives to an entity known as the Invunche. Eyes of judgment bear upon him, and the guilt he feels over their deaths intensifies. He knows that Gary will soon join them. Meanwhile, Mnemoth's plague of hunger continues to infect the citizens of New York. One victim begins devouring a pile of comic books, while another man satisfies his undying hunger by chewing off his own arm. Another man breaks into a jewelry store and begins voraciously shoving gemstones into his mouth. The city is in chaos. The following morning, John returns to the Midnight Club for his final battle with Mnemoth. Papa Midnite and he bring Gary Lester to the roof of the building where they strap him down to an old electric chair that Midnite acquired from Sing Sing prison. Using Gary's drug withdrawal as a beacon, they lure Mnemoth to the top of the penthouse. Midnite conducts a series of rituals as the spirit bonds with Gary Lester, feeding off of his pain. John jumps on top of him and carves the Power Patterns of Binding into his face. Mnemoth is trapped in his body, but Gary dies from the experience soon after. Papa Midnite brings the body down into the cellar of his club where he has him sealed behind a brick wall. As Constantine leaves the club, he sees Gary Lester's spirit join with those of his former comrades. Appearances * John Constantine * Gary Lester * Mnemoth * Papa Midnite * Benjamin Cox * Emma * Frank North * Sister Anne-Marie * Unnamed priest * Humans * Demons * Insects * Zombies * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Midnight Club :::* The Arena * Automobiles * Cedella's skull * Gary Lester's demon bottle * Silk Cut * Sing Sing's electric chair * 1980s * Exorcism * November * Occult * Power Patterns of Binding * Ritualism * Smoking * Voodoo Notes & Trivia * John Constantine was created by writer Alan Moore and artist Rick Veitch. he first appeared in ''The Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #37 in June, 1985. * This issue is reprinted in the Hellblazer: Original Sins trade paperback. * The story from this issue is loosely adapted into episode 1x04 of the NBC TV series Constantine titled "A Feast of Friends", which is also the title to this issue. * Although published in 1988, issues #1 and #2 of this series takes place in November of 1987. This storyline chronologically takes place five months after the events chronicled in ''Hellblazer'' #3. * The Invunche killed Sister Anne-Marie in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #46. She appears next as a spriit in ''Hellblazer'' #7. * The Invunche killed Benjamin Cox in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #46. He appears next as a spriit in ''Hellblazer'' #7. * The Invunche killed Emma in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #37. She appears next as a spriit in ''Hellblazer'' #7. * Gary Lester dies in this issue. He appears next as a spriit in ''Hellblazer'' #7. * The Invunche killed Frank North in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #48. He appears next as a spirit in ''Hellblazer'' #7.. * This issue takes place in the month of November. * This issue features a fictitious magazine article written by Satchmo Hawkins entitled, "Faces on the Street". The column appears as a feature in ''XS Magazine and is partially printed on the inside front cover of this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Hellblazer #2 at the Hellblazer Wiki Category:Hellblazer Vol 1 Category:1988/Comic issues Category:February, 1988/Comic issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Jamie Delano/Writer Category:John Ridgway/Penciler Category:John Ridgway/Inker Category:Dave McKean/Cover artist Category:Dave McKean/Cover inker Category:Lovern Kindzierski/Colorist Category:Annie Halfacree/Letterer Category:Karen Berger/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries